Another Dramione Story
by HarryPotter-vs.-Twilight
Summary: Hermione Granger, your typical bookworm, Draco Malfoy, your typical rich kid.  What happens 3 years after they graduate Hogwarts?  And why does it seem Death Eaters are after Hermione ever since Draco and her started dating?  Read and find out!  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly but, I own my computer!

**Another Dramione Story**

It had been 3 years since Hermione had graduated Hogwarts. She kept thinking of this one wizard she'd been crushing on since her third year. When Hermione had punched him in the face he ended up in the Hospital Wing for 2-3 weeks. _It's time to move on._ Hermione thought. _He's probably happily married with his wife and kids. Living in the Malfoy Manor._ It was Draco Malfoy she loved but she thought he would never even be friends with a-a filthy mudblood like her. Hermione thought about Ron, but Ron had moved away when he married Lavender. She didn't hear about this until Harry had told her about it. Hermione's thoughts started to wonder off into DracoLand. His beautiful blonde hair, the way it shines in the sunlight. His warm eyes and how they always made Hermione never feel alone again. She started thinking about what would have happened if the got married and had kids, Hermione thought that was a silly idea and would never happen. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.  
_Get over him! _A voice in her head was yelling.  
_No, I can't. Draco's like a bad habit I can't break. He's the only thing I think about. _She replied inside truthfully. That may have been the almost first time she answered about Draco truthfully in her head. It was her head, so what's to lie about? She thought she couldn't even trust her own mind.  
_So you can trust the stupid pureblood, but not your own self? Is that right?_ That same voice said to her angrily.  
_Well I-_ She tried  
_Don't need to finish. And just remember if Draco does come to you, and breaks your fragile little heart the only thing I can say is.  
I TOLD YOU SO!_ Hermione had a sigh in a relief that the conversation was finally over. She had been fighting with her inner demons for quite awhile now. She wanted to be on the same side as her inner demons, but she couldn't. It would mean giving up her love for Draco. Unless…

**At the Malfoy Manor…..**

It had been 3 years since Draco had graduated Hogwarts. He couldn't stop thinking about this one witch he had liked since his third year. The _mudblood Granger_ had punched him in the face. He had been sent to the Hospital Wing for 3 weeks because his nose would not stop bleeding. Ever since then he had like Granger. _Forget about her! _Draco thought to himself. _She's probably married to Weasel with kids with each red heads. _It was Hermione Granger he loved, but since she was a mud- muggleborn he choked the words in his head. They could never be together. He had tried to consider Pansy, but Pansy had married Blaise. He didn't hear about this till Draco asked Blaise where he was.

_On Pansy's and my honeymoon.  
__  
__**-Blaise Zabini and Pansy Zabini**_

His thoughts started to wonder off into HermioneLand. Her beautiful, brown, untamed hair. How beautiful it looked when it blew in the wind. Her brown chocolate eyes, the feeling of her. That she would never leave him. Never. What if, they got married and had kids? Maybe they would have a good life. How Hermione would always be at home waiting for me to get back from work. And giving me a kiss on the lips when I finally did get home. Draco quickly shoved the idea of being married to Hermione and giving her kiss. Even worse, having kids with her, but that was what he wanted and couldn't deny.  
_If you love her so much then why don't you tell her? _The goodness inside of me asked.  
_She's married to Weasel, and plus she would NEVER love me. How many times have I called her a mudblood? _I asked hoping to win the argument.  
_That doesn't matter! Your love is all that matters. Who knows, she might not be married to Weasel I mean Weasley. And be in love with you.  
Ya right, like that's gonna happen. _I thought trying to end the argument, but that wouldn't happen.  
_Well, when Hermione comes to YOU saying she loves you all I'm going to say is  
I TOLD YOU SO! _Draco was finally happy that the conversation was over. Draco decided to tell Hermione, married or not. He sent his owl to Hermione asking..

_Where do you live Hermione?_

-Draco  


Draco gave this letter to his owl and to peck Hermione until she gave him her address. His owl took the letter in his beak and flew out the open window. Draco smiled hopefully that Hermione would get the letter. 

**At Hermione's apartment….**

Unless… She could get her inner demons on her side. That would be nice, but it was never gonna happen. She saw an owl fly through her window and noticed it was Draco's. She literally almost fainted that he, her love, was writing to her. She quickly looked at the letter, confused. Why would he want to know where she lived? She thought she should write back. She got a pen and paper out, and started writing.

_Why do you want to know where I live? Anyways I live at:_

_701 E. 24__th__ St.  
NY,NY 27901_

_Is my address, and DON'T give it to anyone._

I felt embarrassed writing the last part but hopefully it would give him a hint.

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger ;)_

Hermione gave the letter to his owl, and he flew off before she could give him a treat. Hermione had Hedwig over here because Harry asked her to take care of the owl. Hedwig was making a lot of noise probably because Harry trained her not to like Draco's owl. Hermione didn't really know. I wonder what Draco wants my address for anyways. *POP* _What was that? _Hermione thought.  
As thought reading her mind Draco said, "It's me." "Draco! What are you doing here?" She asked. "To tell you something. Something I should have said LONG ago. In the third year." "Tell me," Hermione replied nervously.  
"Kiss Me."__

__**How was that? Cliffy or what? OK this i****s ****my first on going Dramione. Answer these questions for now.**

1. What should Hermione do in the next Chapter?  
2. Should Harry come in when they kiss?  
3. How is it so far.

**Please you know what you need to do! Review!**_**  
**__****_

__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his friends, nor do I own the song B*tch by Meredith Brooks

Thank you so much to my 2 reviewers BOOEDWARD and Lrose000. This chapter is dedicated to J. for writing the Harry Potter series. Without her I would have been writing Twilight series. This is a small songfic story. Back to the story

Another Dramione Story

CHAP. II

_Previously:_

"_Draco! What are you doing here?" "To tell you something. Something I should have told you LONG ago. In the third year." "Tell Me," Hermione replied nervously.  
"Kiss Me."_

"Draco… I"  
"I love you, Hermione."  
"I-I love you, too." Hermione said as she kissed him. He kissed her back, and her hands started going through his beautiful blonde hair like nothing could bother them. Draco started to pull her closer when they heard another *POP*.  
"Hermione? What are you doing with Draco?" Harry asked confused. Draco and Hermione quickly pulled away.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Draco slowly backed away, but Hermione and Harry stopped him before he could leave. "I, um I love Draco, Harry." Hermione replied truthfully. Harry just stood there with a blank expression and eyes staring at her. "Harry, yes, I may have called her a mudblood, but it was because I really liked her and I could never find real words to say. I know you are probably pissed at me and want to kill me, but I love Hermione." Harry just nodded and said, "I want to talk to you, somewhere private." Draco nodded knowing what Harry would say already. They walked into the guest room where Harry shut and locked the door. "If you break Hermione's heart or do anything inappropriate with her, I will do the job of hexing you." "Don't worry I won't break her heart because I love her." "OK, but I'm warning you." Harry replied.  
Hermione had been listening to this from the door, and Draco could sense she was listening. Hermione ran to her room and started to cry. _What if this was all a joke? _She thought,_ But He had kissed her, and even told Harry he loved her. It could be, all just a laugh. _Harry knocked on Hermione's door and asked her what was wrong. Hermione told her whole heart out to Harry, something she couldn't even do to herself. "I trust you, Harry. Just please don't tell Draco," She said as she sobbed into his chest. Harry was like her brother and could tell him anything. Sometimes she wished Harry really was her brother, she always hated being an only child. Harry wiped away her tears, which made Hermione feel a lot better. "Thanks Harry, thank you for everything." She said as she hugged him. "Your welcome," he said and disapperated. Hermione walked out of the room and was greeted by Draco with a friendly hug. Draco kissed her forehead and then her hair as she hugged him. When Draco left for work, Hermione got out her guitar and started singing.

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know,  
but I can't change  
****  
**Hermione sang as she strummed the notes together. Hermione had the most beautiful singing voice. When she sang she made the birds sing, the sun shine, and everything happy and warm once again.

**Tried to tell you  
But you look at me  
Like maybe I'm an  
Angel underneath****  
****Innocent and sweet**

**Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved  
To see the softer side**

**I can understand  
How you'd be  
So confused**

Hermione sang, this was her favorite muggle song because it reminded her of everything that has happened to her. Whenever she sang and played it on her guitar it made her feel like everything was alright. Nothing could go wrong, and that's what she hoped is what would happen, nothing would go wrong.

**I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one!**

She could feel the strong part of the song coming up. She was ready for it, her fingers were in the right place on the guitar, her song was in the right pitch. And the words came out of her.

**I'm a b*tch, I'm a lover  
I'm child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed!**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want  
it any other way.**

**So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You have to be the stronger man**

**Rest assured, when I start  
To make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes**

**Tomorrow I will change  
And today wont mean a thing!**

**I'm a b*tch, I'm a lover  
I'm child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed!  
**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want  
it any other way.**

Hermione started playing the guitar solo in the song, and she felt a lot better knowing she could just be there and sing with nothing wrong. As the solo came to an end Hermione's voice was rested for enough and ready to start back up again.

**Just when you think  
You got me  
Figure out the seasons  
Already changing**

**I think it's cool  
You do what you do  
And don't try to save me!**

**I'm a b*tch, I'm a lover  
I'm child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed!  
**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want  
it any other way.**

**I'm a b*tch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt  
When you suffer**

**I'm your Angel Undercover**

**I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want  
It any other way**

Hermione sang with passion knowing the song would soon come to an end. She loved this song and never wanted it to end. She wished she could just sing it over and over. Do nothing else, but she had to do EVERYTHING else than sing. Hermione started humming the notes as her fingers played different notes at different times. It made her feel like everything was normal. A magical, magical world of hopes and wonders.  
The song had finally ended, when she put her guitar away and pulled out the piano/keyboard. Another song she loved to play was The Climb, she decided she was done for the day with music. She was quite exhausted with what happened today. She flopped onto her bed, got out her ipod and listened to the music while thinking. _Does Draco really love me? I mean he kissed me right? I hope he doesn't break up with me_. She kept thinking and thinking as she dozed off her ipod still playing. The last part of the song she heard was:

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin'  
Might knock me down but  
No I'm not see'in**

**These are the moments I remember most  
And I, I gotta keep trying  
Just keep pushing on.**

**How was that chapter? Huh, huh huh? Anyways you know what you gotta do.  
Review, Good or Bad  
vvvvv  
vvvv  
vvv  
vv  
v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Previously:**

_She flopped onto her bed, got out her iPod and listened to the music while thinking. Does Draco really love me? I mean he kissed me right? I hope he doesn't break up with me. She kept thinking and thinking as she dozed off her iPod still playing. The last part of the song she heard was:_

_**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin'  
But there's a voice inside my head  
Sayin' you'll never reach it**_

_**Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking **_

**Hermione POV**

I hadn't noticed how tired I was until Draco woke me up, and I checked the clock. _Damn!_ I thought when he shook me; the clock read 10:34. I had slept for 16 hours.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Draco said.

I smiled knowing he was there. Just him and me. It felt as though everything was just right again in the world, as though nothing could go wrong. I stared into Draco's silver eyes, and he stared into mine.

"Hi," I said, when I had finally found some words to say. I was lost in his eyes and just wanted to stay there.

"Let's go," Draco said.

"To where?"

"The kitchen."

"Oh," I replied, now noticing how hungry I was. He picked me up so I was cradled in his arms and I snuggled my head close to his chest. I could feel the warmth coming off of him.

**Draco POV **

I picked up Hermione so she was cradled in my arms and she snuggled her head into my chest. I just wanted to stay like this forever. I gave her kiss on the cheek and then put her onto the chair.

"Do you know how to use the oven?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do."

"Just making sure, because it is a muggle device." She said with a smile. I took out a frying pan, eggs, and bacon.

"How do you want your eggs? Scrambled or-"

"Scrambled," she replied before I could finish. "And crispy bacon please," she said.

"Ok."

"Are you going to have any?"

"No, thank you," I replied kindly. When she finished she put her plate in the sink.

"Follow me." Hermione said. I followed her to a room I've never been in. It was the instrument room.

"I want to play you something on the piano," she said.

**Hermione POV **

I got out my piano/keyboard and started playing another song by Taylor Swift.

"It's called Today Was a Fairy Tale," I said. I started playing the piano.

**Today was a Fairy Tale  
And you were the Prince**

**I used to be damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six **

I turned around to see Draco's jaw drop. I blushed and went back to singing.

"You have the most amazing voice, Hermione." Draco said. I blushed even more, redder than a fire hydrant. I hoped Draco wouldn't see, but he did. He laughed slightly, and made me laugh too.

**Today was a Fairy Tale  
Today was a Fairy Tale  
Today was a Fairy Tale **

**I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey  
T-shirt **

**You told me I looked pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a Fairy Tale **

**Time slows down  
Whenever your around **

**But can you feel the magic  
In the air  
Must have been the way  
You kissed me **

I noticed Draco smiled, as he came closer and wrapped his arms around me. When he did that, it felt like my fingers were magically flying over the notes.

**Fell in love  
When I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way**

**Today was a Fairy Tale **

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a Fairy Tale **

**Today was a Fairy Tale  
You've got a smile that takes  
Me to another planet **

**Every move you make  
Everything you say is right  
Today was a Fairy Tale **

**Today was a Fairy Tale  
All that I can say is  
It's getting so much clearer **

**Nothing made sense  
Until the time I saw  
Your Face **

**Today was a Fairy Tale**

**Can you feel the magic in the air  
Must have been the way  
You kissed me**

(A/N sorry I ended it short, I don't want to take up the whole story with a songfic…)

"I loved it," Draco said, "but I love you more."

I turned off the keyboard, turned around into his hug. "Let's get you new clothes," Draco said looking at my clothes.

"These are my _pyjamas_, sleep clothes." I explained.

"I know, but I looked at your wardrobe. You need new clothes." He smirked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Go put on some clothes, I'll clean up the kitchen." Draco replied.

I left to go to my room and picked out a shirt that says I heart NY, black pair of skinny jeans, and my knee high black converse. **(A/N links on profile.)** I came out of the room to see Draco waiting for me.

"Now that looks good," Draco said, going into my room. He looked at my wardrobe, and said "Oops, I was looking at the guest wardrobe."

"Haha," I said with a smile. I gave him a kiss and took my keys off of the kitchen table. "Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"You'll see. Our first date is a surprise." Hermione said.

**So they're heading off on their first date. I know where they are going, but if you want to suggest something put it in the reviews. I might pick yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Timessquare Tasty D-light

Dedication: This chapter is highly dedicated to my AWESOME beta reader twilightxharrypotter (a.k.a. Jess!)

Previously:

_"Haha," I said with a smile. I gave him a kiss and took my keys off of the kitchen table. "Where are we going?" Draco asked. _

_"You'll see. Our first date is a surprise." Hermione said. _

Hermione got into her car, (A/N: I know she's like the only one with a car in New York.) and Draco got into the passenger seat.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Draco asked playing with the seat. Moving it forward and back, side to side, up and down.

"Yes, yes I do." Hermione said putting the key. The car roared to life as Hermione backed out of the driveway, slowly. Hermione then buckled, Draco watched her and did the same thing.

"So, what exactly is this called?" Draco asked confused.

"A Viper, it's a type of car," Hermione replied finally getting onto the street. (A/N link on profile.)

"I might get one of these myself," Draco said with a grin. Hermione gave a little laugh.

"Pureblood Draco wants to use a muggle device," Hermione said jokingly. Draco stuck his tongue out at her like a 5 year old would do. Hermione gave another laugh.

"Oh, maybe your to young to go on a date." Hermione teased him. Draco grinned and shook his head no. Hermione smiled as she drove out of the neighborhood.

"So, where are we going Hermione?" Draco said.

"To the muggle New York, not the wizard New York. There's so much to do in the muggle New York!" Hermione explained.

"That sort of answers my question. Where in the muggle New York?" Draco asked deviously.

"Somewhere," Hermione replied with a grin. Draco knew he wouldn't win this argument so he just gave up.

"We're here," Hermione said with a smile. Hermione swore she saw Draco's jaw drop.

"The New York Times Square," Hermione replied waiting in traffic.

"Wow, I didn't know the muggle world could be so amazing." Draco replied in awe.

"You should see Las Vegas," Hermione muttered.

"I have an idea where we should eat," Draco said.

"Where?"

"Timessquare Tasy D-Light," Draco said. It was the first restaurant he saw, so he just picked that one.

"It's like you can read minds. That was a place I had in mind," Hermione replied. Draco gave a small laugh and a smile. Hermione finally found a parking spot, and got out. Draco got out, and then Hermione parked the car. Hermione pulled out a few coins out of her pocket and put them in the meter.

"2-3 hours. We should have enough fun," she said. They walked to the cross walk, hand-in-hand when they noticed Ron and Lavender.

"Draco, let's go to the other cross walk. Its good exercise," she said.

"No, it's because of Weasel isn't it?" Draco replied. Hermione nodded. _He knows me to well._ Hermione thought. She glared at Ron, her don't-bother-me-right-now sort of look. Ron just rolled his eyes and crossed the street as if on cue. Draco and Hermione hurried back to the cross walk and went across. Hermione and Draco walked into the restaurant and found a table. The waitress came to them and handed them the menus.

"Welcome to Timessquare Tasty D-light, I hope you find what you want on the menu." She said with a wink at Draco. She payed no attention to Hermione until she spoke up,

"Do you have salad?" The waitress nodded.

"We have chicken, tuna, or just plain salad." The waitress said finally taking her eyes off of Draco. Hermione nodded not wanting to say anything else.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She added.

"I'll have a ice tea," Hermione said.

"I'll have an ice tea as well," Draco replied.

"Of course, 2 ice teas coming up." She said with a smile and a wink at Draco, as she left the table.

"Did you even notice she was flirting with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Draco said. Hermione reached over and give him a quick kiss on the lips. They both smiled thinking the same thing. _I love you Hermione. I love you Draco._ Hermione blushed at the thought and looked at the menu.

Mmm, the clam sounds good. Or maybe a sandwich." Hermione said.

"I think I'll get the sandwich with a salad," she decided.

"What should I get?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, the soup. They have really good soup here," Hermione replied.

"Alright I'll get that. I'll get the Matzo Ball Soup." He said. The waitress came back with the 2 ice teas, and put them on the table.

"We're ready to order," Draco said to the waitress. She smiled at him, and got out the order list.

"I'll have the beef sandwich, with no mayo, mustard, or ketchup. Tomatoes and no pickles. And a plain salad," Hermione said. The waitress wrote all of that down and asked Draco what he wanted.

"The Matzo Ball Soup," Draco said. The waitress nodded and left to the kitchen.

"So, after this what do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"Maybe go see a movie," she said.

"Alright that sounds good," Draco said.

**End of Chapter! How was that? How was that?** **You know what you gotta do! Review! Tell me what you like! Or don't like!**


	5. Taken at a Wedding

Sorry it's been so long! Just got back from vacation so I guess it's my fault for not posting. So yesterday was their first date. And today is a new day. Sorry I didn't include the movie part, imagine the movie how you want it. Ok so the place down below takes place in where the freaky dude proposes to Alice in the second Alice in Wonderland (the one where Johnny Depp is the madhatter.) Ya… that one.

The same old boring Disclaimer no one ever reads: Cheese! I like Cheese! I own Cheese! But sadly not Harry Potter…. :O :**( NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING ELSE! (crys) I still like Cheese!

5:00 a.m. My alarm clock went off and I put it on snooze. Today was going to be a LONG DAY. I have to head over to Harry and Ginny's house, they're not married yet, but Ginny said it's urgent, so I have to go. I mean that's what best friend do, right? She said to pick out a dress, so I figured it must be something fancy. Ginny gave me so many instructions that I had to write them down. I finally got up and out of bed. My alarm went off again, and this time I fully turned it off. I slowly undressed then hopped into the shower. I was still half asleep when I got in, so I hadn't noticed I made the shower cold. I screamed from how cold it was. I quickly turned it off, and put on a towel.

_Now I'm awake_ I muttered to myself.

*Ring* *Ring* It was my cell-phone. I checked the caller ID.

"Hi Gin, I'm getting ready don't worry."

"Ok, but this means the world to me. So don't be late. Oh! And one last thing!"

"Ya Gin?"

"Bring Draco with you!"

I nodded into the phone which was pretty ridiculous. She hung up, so I figured I would too.

5:30 a.m. I walked into my room and picked out a dress. I noticed it was the same dress I wore at the Yule Ball, but this was a couple sizes bigger. I put it on carefully, and then got out tights. They were a light white (like snow) and I put that under the dress. Now it was the hardest and longest part of "Dress-Up Time". Finding the right shoes. I tried on shoes, after shoes, after shoes till I _finally_ found the right ones. (A/N link on profile.) I put those on and looked in the mirror.

"UGH!" The only problem left was my hair. I could never tame my hair! I tried the spell Ginny used on it for the Yule Ball.

"Mangfico Levhairin!" I said pointing my wand to my hair. I thought of the style I wanted and it appeared. Luckily I didn't need make-up because my face doesn't need it, or so I heard.

7:30 a.m. _Oh, Shit!_ I forgot to call Draco. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Evidently everyone I know has a phone now. He picked up on the first ring.

"I'm ready to go to Harry and Ginny's 'Mione." Draco said right away. I apparated to him, then together we both apparated to the Burrow. Ginny motioned that she wanted me to come over to her. I nodded and told Draco,

"I'll be right back Ginny needs me, and Harry needs you." I gave him a kiss on the lips and went to Ginny.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Ginny said pointing to my outfit. She then stared and pointed at my hair.

"It-it...IT'S TAME!" She said yelled, clapping.

"Ya, I used the same spell you did at the Yule Ball."

"Oh hey, I got a new phone," She said with a huge smile.

"No! You didn't. What type?" I asked.

"The Droid," she said. I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old would, and she stuck hers out at me. We then laughed at how ridiculous that was.

"Guess why you're here," Gin said.

"Is it…..because?..."

"Yes! It is!" She grinned.

"No! You can't be serious…" She nodded, smiling crazily and I gave Ginny a huge hug.

"Congratz!" I said.

1:00 p.m. I was standing hand in hand with Draco, as our attention was brought to the front. Harry had just knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a small, dark blue, velvet box. He started opening the box while beginning to talk to Ginny,

"Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Will you marry me?" I could see a small tear form in Ginny's eye. Before she could answer, Death Eaters started apparating in. Flashes of green light came, the decorations were gone, and many had died.

"Hermione! Run! APPARATE OUT!" Draco shouted.

"The girl, where is the girl?" A death eater asked Draco.

"No!" He shouted trying to get away.

"You will never see you precious mudblood again!" He shouted as he took Draco and apparated away.

"Draco!" I said kneeling down to cry, then I remembered the warning that Draco had shouted to me. I tried to apparate out, but it was too late. I had been taken.

Sorry to end it short but I suffering from OCD OBSESSIVE CULLEN DISORDER (As long as it's not Edward!)! IT'S TERRIBLE! Ok I'm lying I am suffering from major writers block. Please review and I will make the next chapter extra long I swear I will! And I finally might make it T rated ok? Instead of ya know…. Kind of K+ kind of T…. ONLY If I get ALEAST 5 REVIEWS. 5 REVIEWS AND THEN IT'S NEXT CHAPPIE AND FULL ON OUT RATED T


	6. Where am I?

OMG Thank you so much to tinkerbell.2014, bree, faith, iluvpie16, i3draco, and SkyMistle214. For getting me those 5 reviews, actually 6 reviews, this story is dedicated to you.

OK so ya I said it would be rated T but NO SEX ppl….. And this story is also dedicated to an anonymous review! hope u enjoy... sry for the chappie to take so long to get out!

Previously:

_"Draco!" I said kneeling down to cry, then I remembered the warning that Draco had shouted to me. I tried to apparate out, but it was too late. I had been taken._

Hermione POV

Where was I? A dungeon? Azkaban? I couldn't see anything. It was as if when they took me away, they had taken my vision away too. It was dark, hollow. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was trapped. Why where the Death Eaters after me? Didn't they know Voldemort wa-

Third Person POV

Hermione shrieked with pain. She started thinking back where she was at Voldemort. After a couple of minutes she had found out, a part of her soul left her when she thought or said the name Voldemort. She tried to cry, but she didn't have enough energy.

Hermione POV

Why are they doing this to me? What did I ever to them? I heard a very loud creak and someone walk in. Who was it? I couldn't see.

"Rise fool," the voice said. I tried to rise, but I couldn't.

"I SAID RISE," it said again. And again I tried, but couldn't. I felt a hot steaming whip hit my back. I screamed, and I screamed hopefully for the last time. But then again, I couldn't feel hope.

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't-t-t." I finally choked out. It was a relief I could hear my voice, knowing I could talk made the world feel a little better. And yet again, I had lost all hope. The noise grunted and handed me a rough round thing. I felt it and knew instantly it was a bowl.

Hermione POV

I woke up sweating. _It was only a dream. It was only a dream._ I tried to tell myself. I looked around, at least I had my vision. I got up and noticed I was at the Malfoy Manor. _Ouch. _My arm hurt, I looked down and saw it was broken. In Hogwarts I guess I didn't really like Madame Pomfrey, but now I really needed her. I heard and saw Draco come in.

"Lay down, love," he said slowly pushing me back onto the bed. I smiled knowing he wanted me to feel better.

"What happened? Why is my arm bro-" He put a single finger to my mouth telling me I need to quiet down.

"I'll explain it later for now just rest, please." He said he gave me kiss on the forehead, then my cheek, and a soft gentle one on my lips. He pulled away, but I wanted more. He closed the door as he left the room. I looked around and studied my environment.

Lucius POV

I was filled with rage! My son, my own son, had brought a dirty piece of filth into this house. He'd rather the Death Eaters take him than the filth.

"Father! Let me explain," Draco was telling me. I didn't nor want to hear him. I couldn't, he's now just like any other blood-traiter. A disgrace to the family.

"Father, I know you don't want to hear, but you have too. It's the only way our family can stay safe. The Death Eaters have Mother, and want either me or Hermione. If we give them Hermione they won't free either of them. Keep them there until one of us goes to get them. And when we get there they will capture us against our will, and make us watch the 2 die a slow painful death. That's why if I go, they will free Mother and you all can live," Draco explained.

He wanted to sacrifice his self for his Mother, his girlfriend, and me. Being selfless was not in the Malfoy blood.

"I-I- I don't know what to say. Go ahead if you think the plan will work, but you have to tell the mudblo-"

"Don't call Hermione that, muggle-born, Granger, Hermione, my girlfriend. Any of that is fine, just don't call her a mudblood." Draco said. I understood he loved her and was doing this to protect her.

"Just tell the girl!" I shouted. I watch him walk up to the room, Hermione was in. He loved her, and would rather have him self die than her. He's never felt this way about any girl. It must be true love. I envied him, he had found true love. Yet, I couldn't I was forced by the Dark Lord to marry Narcissa. It wasn't true love, 2 years after the marriage we fell in love. That was when we had Draco. We always acted as if we did love each other more than words can explain. Only so Draco wouldn't question our love. I saw him open the door quietly.

Hermione POV

I had heard the whole conversation, hiding my tears I quickly fake slept. I saw Draco smile, and close the door.

Draco POV

My angel was sleeping, I couldn't wake her now. I slowly closed the door and left to my room. What would I say?  
Me – Due to some capturing, I have to save my mother which would sacrifice myself?

No, I would have to tell her the truth. I would have to tell her everything.

Woohoo! Chapter 6 done! Alright, I think you can get me hmm 9 reviews. 9 reviews and you get your next chappie! Yippie! Tell me how excited you are for the next chapter in the reviews! But first answer these questions:

1. How should Draco tell 'Mione about his sacrifice?  
2. What is one of your favorite evilest names?  
3. What should happen next?


	7. The Fight With Who? Ron

Ok thanks so much you guys! So, anyone reading this new to writing stories, I am a beta which means I can edit your stories for you then just send it back to you. PM if you need more info.

_Previously:_

_No, I would have to tell her the truth. I would have to tell her everything._

Hermione POV

I finally fell back to sleep when I heard Draco's voice.

"'Mione, 'Mione. Wake up love," Draco said softly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. I smiled up at him as he smiled down back at me.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something,"

"I know Draco, I heard your conversation with Lucius." I said fighting back tears. Not really my way of waking up, crying. He wiped away my tears that I had failed to keep in.

"There is hope 'Mione, there is hope. I have a friend Vladimir. He is a retired Death Eater. Most Death Eaters are retired now, but he can save us. We're going to need Pot- Harry to help us," Draco said in a rush. It was hard for me to understand but I managed too.

"Ok, let's go to the Burrow then." I said. With a loud POP we landed in the Burrow.

"Harry!"

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"I, I mean, we need your help with something. Something to save Draco and me from being killed by the Death Eaters," I said still hugging Harry. I finally pulled away when I heard a familiar voice.

"That's bullshit!" Ron said as he walked in. (Audience claps because we love Ron when he's not with Hermione!)

"Ron."

"Hermione." We turned away from each other to hear Harry laugh.

"You two are so childish. Why can't you learn to get along?" Harry said turning us to face around.

"Maybe because ever since she left the Golden Trio we have only been a Golden Duo!" Ron shouted.

"Me leaving the Golden Trio? Ya, maybe I'll leave now! I've always been in the Golden Trio Jong E Rong Kong (watch Fred to now what that means! Can't watch it? It means JERK..)" I shout back at him. I was ready to start a fight. If he wanted to fight. I'd give him a fight.

"Well, you must me Dong E A Fong! Remember in the 7th year what I said? Remember Hermione?" Ron said showing he was pissed off.

"Ya, I do remember! But you are just as stu-!" I started to say.

"MIONE! CALM DOWN!" Harry and Draco shouted at me together.

" Maybe 'Mione you should go back to the Malfoy Mano-" Draco tried to say. But this time Stupid Ol' Ron cut him off.

"Malfoy Manor? Hermione! Are you God D**n serious? Malfoy Manor? Why are you at the

(A/N Please wait a minute while Ron gets out EVERYTHING he has to say. You probably don't want to hear it.)

5 minutes Later

I disapperated out, tears sprawled across my face. POP! I was home, my home. New York.

I wasn't thinking. I could only think of two words.

HELP ME.

Ok! Chappie done! Woot Woot! How did you like it? Ok I want everyone to guess why 'mione is saying HELP ME. First person to guess it right gets to be in the next chapter.

PEACE OUT!

XXdoveXX


	8. I'm Coming With You Till the End

**Disclaimer no one ever reads: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER or the song Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez.**

**Ok! Sorry I was getting desperate…. Not writing for weeks. Ok ready for my excuse here it goes.**

**Homework. Anyways I know no one guessed why Bells I mean Hermione thought HELP ME but I'm gonna give it away…..**

_**Previously:**_

_HELP ME!_

I wasn't thinking! Of course they would be here. I tried to run, but I felt a cold grasp on my wrist. _Stay Calm. Stay Calm. Stay Calm. Stay Calm._ I opened my eyes to see his hands gripping my wrists.

"Draco, what's going on?"  
"'Mione we need to get you out of New York now. Does your mom or dad live somewhere in California or Arizona. Hermione please answer me, it will keep you safe."  
"Mom lives in Oregon and dad lives in California, why?"  
"Who's safer?"  
"Dad."  
"I know this is hard to say, but ever since we started dating Death Eaters have been coming after us. We have to break up, they have held Mom captive. They won't let her go till they know we have broken up. This may be har-"  
"Shut up.." I mumbled as I started to kiss him. He pulled away.  
"Hermione, you could die."  
"Then I'll die in the place of someone I love. Or with someone I love. Draco please, it doesn't have to be this way."  
"Sorry 'Mione, it does."  
"Draco please-"  
"I love you I really truly do. But we can't be together," he said I could see his eyes start to water. The Slytherin Prince's eyes watering. Crying almost. I hugged Draco with a broken heart. I felt his cold hard gentle lips kiss my hair, and rest on my hair. Once again he pulled away too soon for me. 

"Harry told me something that might help. The reason Weasel, damn it, sorry bad habit. The reason Ron" –he gritted through his teeth- " was yelling at you. It was because he recently got divorced with Lavender to be with you. When he heard me say go back to the Malfoy Manor it totally set him off. Look, what I'm trying to say is, you need to move to Arizona with Ron." 

"No, I won't. Like I said I would rather die in the place of someone I love, or with someone I love. Draco we'll do it together. No matter what happens. Even if we die we'll still have each other right?" 

"What if I go down to Hell and you go up to Heaven? What happens next Hermione? We can't ever see each other again."

"Draco. You're going against everything in your blood's nature. You dating a muggleborn even though you're a pureblood. Doesn't that count as something?"

"It may count as a very small tiny thing 'Mione. But I've done so many bad ass things in my life nothing can get me to Heaven."

"Draco, listen to me. I know, we will be together forever. I'll sing you a song I wrote (A/N I'm just gonna pretend Hermione wrote this song….)

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take

Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wanderin  
The desert 1000 days

Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face  
Baby

I'm missin you so much  
Can't help it  
I'm in love

A day without you  
Is like a year  
Without rain

Need you by  
My side  
Don't know how  
I'll survive 

A day without you  
Is like a year  
Without rain

"That's all I have so far. It's about you. I can't survive a day without you. That's why I want to die with you. Die with someone I love."

"Hermione really you shouldn't come."  
"I don't care. I'm coming," and with that we apparated out. Little did I know what huge mistake that move was.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**Very important! I've kind of lost the feeling for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption! If I get enough people saying to continue then I will continue it….. But I'm not done writing…. I'm gonna do a new story called When Two worlds Collide… so please tell me if you want me to continue….. **

**Thanks **

**xxDovexx**


End file.
